


Every siren is a symphony

by sweetkisses



Series: Our love is special because it's you and I [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Insecure Louis, M/M, Wheelchair!louis, little sadness i guess, louis blushes like every 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry." Louis whispers from where he is sitting across from Harry at the small cafe they are in. The sunrise shining brightly through the window, making the sliver wear and shiny objects glow brightly.</p><p>"Yeah babe." Harry asks looking up from his phone where he himself was looking at houses.</p><p>"I think this is the one." That's all Louis says as he pushes his phone towards Harry who picks it up and reads it. Louis is right too this is the one, no doubt about it. </p><p>"This is the one." Harry whispers and he looks up at Louis who is smiling just as bright as him. </p><p>or they graduate and buy a house together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every siren is a symphony

**Author's Note:**

> well i decided to write another oneshot with this and i hope you like it because i like writing this fic.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry is a little stressed when he asks Louis to buy a house with him.  
  
"Why did I ever take law?" Harry mumbles and runs a hand through his greasy hair as he stares down at the piles of paper scattered in front of him.  
  
"Because you look hot in a suit." Louis says and Harry turns around to look at Louis who is lying in their bed looking at a tennis ball that he's throwing up at the ceiling repeatedly.  
  
"Thanks Lou but I don't think I'll pass this exam because I look good in a suit." Harry chuckles gaining Louis' attention.  
  
"If I was your professor I'd pass you." Louis catches the ball one last time before turning his head to look at Harry with a light blush, somehow bringing out his blue eyes more.  
  
"But you're not." Harry points out as he sticks the end of his pencil in his mouth.  
  
"True." Louis says and adjusts himself so he is leading against the wall facing Harry. The later boy admires the way Louis smiles lazily at him from across their tiny dorm room. It's their final year at uni and their third year sharing a dorm together, and dating, and it's pretty damn good. "But if you go and take your test wearing a suit I'd bet he pass you."  
  
"Lou-."  
  
"But then you would also need to be wearing a suit whenever he grades them so that he remembers that you were the hot guy wearing a suit-."  
  
"Loui-." Harry tries again.

"But what if he's straight then you would need somehow make yourself look even hotter, if that's possible because you are pretty damn hot already and then when you wear a suit you're on fire hot and I honestly, no offense Haz, don't think you can get much hotter than in a suit-."  
  
"Louis please stop." Harry says with a smile because he's dating an idiot that he just loves so much.  
  
"Sorry." Louis blushes as pushes back some of his hair out of face. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He says and drags himself over to the edge of the bed where his wheelchair is sitting, waiting for him.  
  
Harry wants to help, maybe carry him there but the last time Harry asked to help Louis cried for three hours claiming that Harry doesn't think he can do anything himself and Louis will do anything to prove him wrong. He understands that Louis wants to be independent, and he is, it's just that sometimes Harry wants to help his boyfriend. Who doesn’t though? You always help the loved ones.  
  
Another time Harry and Louis were lying on their dorm floor playing cards when Louis suddenly had to pee and it was urgent because they had just drank four slushies’, each. He was rushing as fast as he could and he wouldn't let Harry help him and he didn't make it to the bathroom in time. It took Louis three days to talk to Harry again, completely embarrassed and ashamed of himself. When Louis finally talked to Harry it was the middle of the night and Harry woke up to Louis pointing his chest gently. Louis apologized then Harry apologized and well they were fine after that.  
  
So what if Louis has been in that wheelchair his whole life. Everyone makes mistakes and does something embarrassing. Hell, Harry remembers the time he forgot to put a shirt on for a lecture and he's been wearing clothes for his whole life.

Sometimes people just fuck up a little.  
  
"Anyways I think you will do fine on your exam tomorrow so stop worrying." Louis says as he rolls back into the room, stopping until he's right next to Harry at their desk.  
  
"But Louis if I fail this then I won't get into law school and then I won't be able to become a lawyer and then we will have to rely on you to pay for everything and I can't let you do that." Harry rambles his voice becoming more and more panicked.  
  
"Harry, you _will_ pass and you _will_ go to law and you _will_ become a lawyer and we _will_ rely on each other to pay for things." Louis says leaning over and grabbing Harry's hand. Harry looks up at the beautiful blue eyes and he just really fucking loves Louis. He loves him so much that the next words out of his mouth surprise even himself.  
  
"Let's buy a house." Harry blurts out and Louis' face is full of shock but thankfully he doesn't pull away from Louis' hand. "Shit! Fuck Lou, I didn't expect that to just fly out. I mean I've been thinking about it for a while now but I was going to ask you later not now, no defiantly not now with our exams coming up. I was going to wait and then I just. That wasn't supposed to come out. We are young, we have a good life ahead of us and we should be worrying about the exams  tomorrow and not about a, fuck, a house. I'm sorry Louis I truly am." Harry ends his long freak out with his face red and worry all throughout his body. Louis probably thinks he’s rushing or something. Maybe this is just a uni thing for Louis. But Harry wants them together, forever, will a big house, lots of kids, their friends and then them relaxing on their porch swing.   
  
"Harry." Louis says, his face blank and unreadable but that small hint of never leaving blush is still present. "I would love to buy a house together." His face forms into a bright smile just as Harry does the same. He pulls Louis in for a deep kiss, a kiss full of smiles and a future.  
  
"We'll start looking tomorrow?" Harry asks when they pull apart.  
  
"Of course, now you need to get back to studying." Louis smirks at him and Harry nods before turning back to his papers.  
  
He tries to study but the thought of him and Louis happy in a new house that's all their own distracts him.  
  
*  
  
They find their house during the sunrise.  
  
Harry passes his test with flying colors, more actually because he gets the best score in his class. It's hasn't even been a full week since he sent out his test scores and other necessary needs to law schools and he's already getting many _amazing_ offers.  
  
Him and Louis have been up almost all night ever since Harry took his test just looking at all the different houses. Harry found this one he loves with a huge backyard, two bathrooms and a brick fireplace but the only way to get in it are if he walks up the stairs and Louis can exactly do that. So he pushed that one away and searched for the ones in the price range that are wheelchair compatible.  
  
And so far they found nothing and they better find something soon because they are running out of time with their graduation coming up in a little over a month. They will be kicked out of their dorm and left on the streets. Well they wouldn’t be on the streets because they would just walk over to Zayn, Liam, or Nialls’ place.  
  
"Harry." Louis whispers from where he is sitting across from Harry at the small cafe they are in. The sunrise shining brightly through the window, making the sliver wear and shiny objects glow brightly.  
  
"Yeah babe." Harry asks looking up from his phone where he himself was looking at houses.  
  
"I think this is the one." That's all Louis says as he pushes his phone towards Harry who picks it up and reads it. Louis is right too this is the one, no doubt about it.   
  
"This is the one." Harry whispers and he looks up at Louis who is smiling just as bright as him.   
*  
  
Harry and Louis think the house is even better in person.  
  
"In here is the master bedroom with a full master bathroom attached. Easy and made for the handicap." The realtor says with a fake smile. Harry doesn't know why he picked this guy with the too tight suit on. Also he just called Louis handicap and if there is one word that can make Louis cry for years its handicap.  
  
Harry looks down a Louis who is lazily pushing his wheelchair along and to anyone else he looks normal but Harry knows he's upset. He knows he's holding back tears by the way he's gripping extra tight on his wheels. Louis is strong though and he doesn't mind being in a wheelchair he just minds the names people call him.  
  
"This room also has a walk in closet and a sliding glass door that leads to the spacious backyard."  
  
"Fancy." Harry says with a smile a he stares at the gated back yard. Imagines of little Louis' and little Harry's running around in it.  
  
"What do you think?" He asks with the fake smile that he just can't seem to let go.  
  
"I think it's great." Louis says as he rolls closer to the window. "Can we have a minute?" He asks and the realtor nods before walking out of the room.  
  
"It's perfect Lou." Harry says and walks over to his blue eyed boyfriend.  
  
"I know. I love it so much." Louis smiles back.  
  
"We can use the spares rooms as a writing center for you and a work room for me." Harry takes Louis' hand.  
  
"How are we going to pay for it?" Louis whispers.  
  
"Louis how many times have I told you? With the money I'm saving from scholar ships and the extra money from my mom we have more than enough." Harry places both his hands over Louis'. Louis crews nervously on his bottom lip before speaking.  
  
"I just don't want you to pay for it all. Like you said we rely on each other to pay for things."  
  
"Exactly. I'll pay for the house and you can pay for the moving truck." Harry winks at him causing Louis to blush. "So are we getting it.”?  
  
"Yes." Louis giggles and Harry leans down to kiss his boyfriend because they are moving in together.

They are buying a house, no a home, they are buying a home.  
  
  
*  
  
Louis and Harry talk about a sensitive subject.  
  
"A little to the left." Louis instructs and Harry wipes the sweat from his face before bending down and pudding the bed to the left. "Stop! That's perfect." Louis smiles.  
  
"Good." Harry huffs out as he falls onto the bed, breathing loudly.  
  
"Haz get off the bed you're all dirty." Louis says and nudges Harry in the hip. Harry opens one eye to look at Louis who looks absolutely gorgeous sideways. "Please." Louis says and pouts out his lip.  
  
"Okay. You put the sheets on and I'll shower." Harry says and makes his way to the shower. Last week Louis and him graduated and now they are moving their stuff into their house. Sadly though the only thing they did was their bedroom. Harry plans to call their friends Liam, Niall and Zayn to help move in tomorrow.  
  
Harry hops out of the shower drying his hair with the towel and getting dressed in his pjs that he, thankfully, brought in. He walks out of the kitchen to see Louis lying on a fresh made bed in his own pjs. Harry can't help but think that he's just as beautiful and young as the first day he saw him on that windy courtyard. Harry falls face first on the bed next to Louis who's face in deep in the same notebook that Harry first saw him with. Its wasted now, the cover nearly almost all gone and the lead on the pages rubbed together and smeared.   
  
"How do you still have space in that thing?" Harry asks as he rolls onto his side using his hand to hold his head up.  
  
"I'm reading over it Harry." Louis says as he closes the notebook and sets it on his ground next to their bed. Harry still has yet to read the notebook and it's been four years.  
  
"You've been reading over it since forever." Harry chuckles and Louis blushes as he shrugs and shoulders and turns his head towards Harry. “When do I get to read it?”

“Whenever I say so.” Louis says somehow still blushing.

"You're so pretty." Harry says making Louis blush harder. H blushes so easily and harry thinks it the cutest thing in the world.  
  
"Thanks." Louis whispers and Harry can't help but lean over and kiss his pretty boyfriend. Louis kisses him back and soon Harry is prying Louis' lips apart with his tongue. Louis lets out a little whine as Harry rolls on top of his, straddling his waist. "Harry." Louis whispers and places his hands on Harry bear chest. Harry isn't thinking though and just attaches his mouth to Louis' neck sucking hard, determined to leave a mark.  
  
"We gotta break the new bed in Louis." Harry mumbles out as he brings his mouth back to Louis'. He's half hard now and his brain his foggy but when he reaches down and grabs Louis' soft crotch he knows he fucked up. He rolls off and away from Louis as quick as he can. "Louis' I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."  
  
Louis doesn't response instead he just lays there with his eyes squeezed shut. It's quiet for a while the only sound is their breath. Harry wants to touch Louis but he's scared.  
  
This is all his fault.  
  
Once he asked Louis if he wanted to have sex and Louis said to wait until he's ready. So that's what Harry has been doing, waiting for four years. They haven't done anything sexual actuallySometimes he'll make an attempt but it just ends with Louis pushing Harry off gently. Harry doesn't mind, he's lived his whole life relying with his right hand and he'll do it until Louis is ready. But of course he fucks it all up anyways.  
  
"It's okay Harry." Louis' voice is so quiet that Harry is surprised he even heard him.  
  
"No it's not, I should have stopped. I need to respect that you aren't ready and I completely understand sex is a scary thing to think about." Harry hates himself right now.  
  
"I think we should talk." Louis says his voice is a little louder now. He turns his head to face Harry who does the same. "I don't ever want to have sex." Harry nods and he doesn't even care about that he just wants Louis to be happy. "It is physically impossible for me to even get up and if I somehow did I wouldn't feel it." He whispers. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize babe I understand. We don't have to do anything. I just wish you told me sooner." Harry scoots closer to Louis who smiles shyly at him.  
  
"I just feel like a horrible boyfriend because I can't give you your sexual needs." Louis blushes and Harry pecks his lips.  
  
"My right hand has been giving to my needs all my life so far and he can do it until I die." Harry chuckles and Louis giggles at him. Harry pulls Louis even closer to him and cuddles him tightly trying to tell him that he still loves him.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Louis whispers after about ten minutes of silence. Harry opens one of his eyes that have closed during that time and sees Louis facing him and nervously biting his lip. It's kinda cute.  
  
"Absolutely. I'm dating you for you not for sex." Harry says and kisses Louis gently. "As long as we are together I'm happy."  
  
"You're too good to me." Louis mumbles out and presses their foreheads together, making them go cross-eyed to look at each other. Harry can see the joy and happiness in Louis' eyes and he hopes Louis can feel the same for him.  
  
"Only because I love you more than anything." Harry kisses Louis again before closing his eyes. They fall asleep wrapped together with their foreheads pressed together and their love coursing throughout their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to do third one????


End file.
